


Dream Come True

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, PWP, Sleepy!Tyler is irresistible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan hadn't intended to be a creeper when he'd bounced into Hoechlin's trailer but Tyler was just too damn adorable all relaxed and sleep warm.<br/>"Dylan," the dark man moaned, shifting slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't own these gorgeous boys or Teen Wolf (dammit!!)  
> I have no idea what they do in their spare time (though I secretly hope its this hehe) Purely for entertainment, no offense intended.  
> Comments are wonderful so please let me know what you think of my very first Teen Wolf fic  
> Many thanks   
> Enjoy

Dylan hadn't intended to be a creeper when he'd bounced into Hoechlin's trailer but Tyler was just too damn adorable all relaxed and sleep warm.  
"Dylan," the dark man moaned, shifting slightly.  
The younger man froze, thinking he'd been found staring at his ridiculously attractive co-star and friend. But then he realised Tyler was still asleep, glorious eyes still softly closed. Dylan licked his lips as his gaze slid over heavy brows, slightly crooked nose, defined cheekbones, dark scruff and finally settled on those soft looking lips. 

In the relative quiet of his own mind, Dylan could admit he'd been falling for Tyler ever since they first met. The older man had smiled, offered his hand and a quiet, cheerful "Hi, I'm Tyler, nice to meet you," and Dylan was lost.   
Now, in the silence of the trailer, with Tyler laid out before him like a feast, the younger man gave in to his most insistant urge. Kneeling next to his slumbering friend, running one finger through his stubble, Dylan leant over and dropped a gentle, barely there kiss, on Tyler's full lips.

The dark haired man sighed into his mouth, full, red lips opening under Dylan's. With a soft groan, the younger man pressed forward again, kissing harder, losing himself in the taste and texture of Tyler's mouth. When he pulled back, panting and slightly mortified that he'd allowed himself to go so far, Dylan found himself gazing into the most beloved pair of green/hazel eyes.

"Oh shit," he whispered, scrambling back, bumping into furniture as he tried to escape. Tyler lunged after him, grabbing Dylan's wrist, pulling him to a stop.  
"Dyl, what...?"  
"I'm so sorry! I thought...I don't know what I thought! Oh fuck."   
"Dylan, calm down."   
Tyler cupped the younger man's cheek, running the tip of his thumb over the plush lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Dylan whispered, heart pounding so loud in his ears he could hardly hear.  
"I've been waiting for you to make a move, or give me a hint so I could make a move, for a long time. And now that you have, you're not leaving."  
With a surge of his impressive muscles, he yanked Dylan up on top of him, grinning at the younger man's slightly dazed look. 

"Tyler, we shouldn't...We're on set..." Dylan protested weakly, arms winding round the bigger man's neck, mouth hovering over those delicious red lips.  
"They won't be looking for us for ages yet. Now shut up."  
And with that, Tyler proceeded to kiss the air from Dylan's lungs. Their mouths locked, slick, hot and moving frantically, teeth nipping, tongues tangling. Dylan twisted his fingers into the ebony waves of Tyler's hair, grinding his hips down against the hardness he could feel under him.

"Dylan," Tyler panted, tearing his mouth away to suck in much needed air. "You have no idea how crazy you make me, how hard it is working with you every day, knowing that i can't touch you how I want."  
"Tell me later," the pale skinned man growled. "Fuck me now."  
A groan rumbled from Tyler's chest as his hands began tugging at Dylan's clothes, whipping them off so fast he almost left burns.

"You're so beautiful, Dylan," he murmured, rolling them so the smaller man was beneath him.  
"Shut up," he muttered, a blush turning his cheeks dark red. When Tyler's mouth closed over his nipple Dylan's body arched off the cushions, a (totally manly) whine pouring from his mouth. Tyler's lips left a trail of burning kisses from his mouth to his navel. Then the wet, warm pressure of his mouth engulf Dylan's cock, swallowing it in one motion.

"Holy fuck!" he cried, hands scrabbling on the couch cushions, desperately trying not to thrust into the sucking warmth surrounding him. Tyler just hummed around him, raising his hand to slip his fingers into Dylan's panting mouth. Catching on, the younger man began sucking on the two digits, lapping at them until Tyler decided they were slick enough. Still sucking Dylan's cock, tongue playing with the slit and free hand fondling his balls, the dark man slipped the wet fingers lower, circling the tightly furled opening to Dylan's body. Pressing forward slowly, he slipped first one then another finger in, twisting, scissoring, opening the writhing young man open.

"I'm good," Dylan cried, hand fisting in Tyler's hair. "Please, just fuck me already."  
Pulling off with an obscene pop, Tyler groaned, tearing his own clothes off. Using only spit and precum as lube he lined up with Dylan's entrance and pushed in, one smooth glide into the tight, hugging heat of the smaller man's body. Tyler kept his eyes on Dylan's face, watching as the initial pain faded to pleasure.

Dylan's dark, heated eyes fastened on Tyler's lust blown ones, kiss bruised mouth open as he panted, whimpers and moans pouring from his throat as the bigger man thrust into him.  
"Fuck, you're huge," Dylan groaned, moving his hips down. Pleasure surged up his spine when the head of Tyler's impressive cock rubbed his prostate. His own dick twitched, swelling even more.  
"I'm so close," Dylan gasped, wrapping a hand round his cock, jerking in time with Tyler's thrust.

"Wanna see you cum for me, Dyl. Come on, do it. Cum on my big, fat cock."  
The combination of constant stimulation of his prostate, the filthy words in that voice and the fact that Tyler freaking Hoechlin was fucking him, had Dylan teetering on the edge. One of Tyler's big hands wrapped round the one Dylan had on his cock and pumped once, twice...Third time it was game over. Back bowing, head thrown back with a shout of pleasure, Dylan came hard, cum splashing over their joined hands. Tyler moaned as he watched his lover find release. When Dylan's inner muscles clamped down, clenching and shivering around Tyler's dick, he gasped the smaller man's name, orgasm punching out of him.

They collapsed in a sweaty, cum splattered pile, panting damply against each others skin. After a few minutes Dylan began squirming, shoving at Tyler until he rolled off, pulling the pale man close to his side and snuggling next to him.  
"That was..." Dylan sighed, turning to face his lover (boyfriend? Memo to self, ask about that later)   
"Worth the wait," Tyler finished. "You have been worth the wait."


End file.
